1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display (HMD) that provide contents to a user in a state of being worn on a user's head.
2. Background of the Disclosure
HMDs denote various image display devices that are worn on a user's head like glasses, and enable the user to view a video (contents). With the lightening and miniaturizing trend of digital devices, various wearable computers are being developed, and the HMDs are being widely used. In addition to a simple display function, the HMDs provide various conveniences to a user in combination with augmented reality (AR) technology and N screen technology.
The HMDs may be controlled by various methods. As a representative example, a user may control an HMD with its arm in a state where the user wears the HMD. In detail, the user may directly touch a user input unit included in a body of the HMD, thereby controlling contents displayed by the HMD.
When desiring to control the HMD by using the above-described method, controlling the contents displayed by the HMD is limited depending on the user's posture or an ambient environment. For example, when the lies on its side or is adjacent to a peripheral object, a movement of one of both arms which are capable of controlling the HMD is limited. Therefore, a movement of one arm of the user is limited, and for this reason, it is inconvenient to control the HMD.